


The Hero

by Ruuger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew faces the dangers of being a watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

_From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the enemy, until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth, but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is fi-_ OW!

Andrew yelped in pain when the iodine-soaked cloth touched the wound.

Giles let out an exasperated sigh.

"For heaven's sake, Andrew. It's only a papercut."

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks and apologies to JRR Tolkien (and Peter Jackson) for the borrowed words.


End file.
